Ancient Kenobi
An ancestor of Obi Wan Kenobi, Ancient Kenobi was a human male Jedi Knight and later Jedi Master, who lived during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic. He was responsible for the death of the Sith Emperor, who he defeated using the power of the High Ground. Biography Born before the Cold War on an unknown planet, Ancient Kenobi was taken to the Jedi Order as a child, to train in the ways of the Jedi. Even as an infant, he was climbing to higher ground, indicating his connection to the high ground. He rekt his masters when he was a padawan, with the help of the high ground. Training on Tython When he was an adult, Ancient Kenobi was sent to the shithole planet Tython, to be trained as a Jedi Knight. He saw some local Flesh Raiders, and gave them death sticks. The Flesh Raiders accepted the death sticks, and they partied together. The Jedi saw this as weird, and told him to go to some cave. In the cave, he encountered Darth Tenebrous's Ancestor being attacked by some loser. He rekt the loser. Ancient Kenobi's soon-to-be master, Orgus Din arrived, and closed the cave. Orgus told Ancient Kenobi to go to the Tython stoner club, to wait for him there. When he arrived to the Tython stoner club, he saw some bitches, and he got laid. Soon, Orgus took Ancient Kenobi as his padawan, and started training him. He trained on Tython for 2 years, and then he was sent to find Orgus's former Padawan, some Kit Fisto guy. He found the Kit Fisto Guy, who tried to kill him, but Ancient Kenobi's mastery of the High Ground allowed him to beat the shit out of him. Afterwards, he built a new lightsaber, because his old one got stuck in a bitches asshole. The Jedi Council made him a Jedi Knight, and sent him to Coruscant. Coruscant Ancient Kenobi rekt some guys on Coruscant, and he got a droid, T7, who was a professional death stick maker. Ancient Kenobi and T7 rekt some more faggots on Coruscant, and smoked Death Sticks in a cantina. It all changed, when he was assigned a padawan. His padawan was a hot girl, who he would later fuck. Also, he killed some sith asshole. Darth Fagral Ancient Kenobi discovered, that the asshole sith he killed on Coruscant, was actually a virgin dumbass, who was the son of Darth Fagral, some old asshole, who got dumped by his wife for having a small dick. Ancient Kenobi and his sexy padawan rekt Darth Fagral on his ship. Ancient Kenobi's Padawan had to fight Ancient Kenobi, because her dad didn't like Ancient Kenobi. Ancient Kenobi rekt his Padawan. The Emperor Ancient Kenobi learned that his Padawan, was actually the daughter of the Sith Emperor. The Sith Emperor called Ancient Kenobi for dinner and discussion. The Sith Emperor did not like Ancient Kenobi, and told him to stay away from his daughter. Ancient Kenobi said "no", and the Sith emperor sent his bodyguard to kill him. His bodyguard, however, betrayed the Sith Emperor, because Ancient Kenobi had the high ground. Category:Jedi Category:Force User Category:Kenobi